


Time After Time

by orenjikitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles and one shots set in different time periods. Might add other pairings later</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As the World Burns

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with this concept for a while now. Just never really knew how to execute it. Thought it would be better as a collection of shorts, seeing as I have a bunch of them piled up from different timelines.
> 
> (Edited and added other chapters of a now deleted work)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say that Nero played his lyre as the Rome burned. Set during the Great Fire of Rome (64 AD)

_Smoke filled the room, hindering her sight and filling her lungs. Fareeha coughed, waving her hand in front of her face, other arm dragging the unconscious woman beside her. “Stay with me, Angela. Stay with me” she said in heavily accented Latin. “Gods, please stay with me.”_

_She managed to get Angela to the garden, setting her down to look around her. Rome was burning; screams filled the air as much as the smoke did. The fire roared, engulfing the roof of the manse as she sheltered her face from the heat. Angela coughed, eyes blinking open. “Fareeha?” She picked up the woman again, running towards the gates._

_“OPEN THE GATES!” Fareeha commanded, eyeing the growing crowd in front of it._

_“It’s jammed, domina,” one of the women said, coughing from the smoke. Fareeha growled, setting Angela down again._

_“Watch over her. You! And You! Help me with this!” she yelled, two of the men coming to her immediately. “Lift me up so I can open the gates from the other side.”_

_“She’ll leave us in here!” one of the other men yelled._

_“I won’t leave without her! Now help me!”_

Fareeha woke with a jolt, eyes adjusting to the dying fire of the cave. The other occupants glared at her, many of them staying well away but she paid them no attention. She turned to find Angela gone, her face filling with panic.

“She’s tending to some of the wounded outside,” one of the slave girls told her, accent thick from Britannia. Lena, she remembered her name was. Fareeha grunted, pushing herself up from the makeshift bed towards the cavern’s entrance.

Rome was gone.

Her house…her family…her people…

She pushed down the nausea that was welling up inside her, putting on the face of a domina instead of a fellow refugee. The clouds blocked the sun over top of them, providing little light beyond the fires. She wasn’t sure how many escaped with them but she didn’t care. She only cared about one of them.

Fareeha found her almost immediately; bent down wrapping some cloth against a child’s wound. She spoke tenderly to the now smiling boy, his mother uttering her thanks in Germanic before leading him away. Her heart skipped a beat when Angela smiled, turning to face her.

“You look rested,” Angela said, wiping her hands on her tattered dress. The same dress she bought for her. Her Latin better than most, though her accent still showed through.

“I thought you left me,” Fareeha said, sticking to the role she placed upon herself. Angela caressed her arm, making her stiffen some more. “Cease that. We’re not alone.”

“We’re no longer in Rome,” Angela reminded her. “We’re all free now. Many of these people have you to thank for that.” The shorter woman leaned up to give her a kiss on the cheek. Fareeha glanced over to her side and felt the stares of many. Some averted their eyes while others glared.

Angela was one of them: a slave for a quarter of her life, only given her freedom not long ago for saving a general’s son’s life. Many sought her out, plebs and equites alike for remedies, affording her some luxuries but she used most of what she earned to help other slaves and freedmen. Angela was respected, loved and educated beyond the dreams of many. People saw her as hope, a literal goddess that walked amongst them.

Fareeha on the other hand, was the embodiment of what the people hated. She was a _peregrine;_ a foreign subject of Rome. Her people served as generals and legionnaires, profiting from the war machine that is the empire. She herself felt the spoils first hand, growing up with slaves at her beck and call. A general’s daughter, foreign or not, was given privileges that many died for. Her eyes darken at the memories of servants past, finding it ironic that she is now hopelessly in love with one of them.

“Fareeha?” Angela asked, making her look down. She sighed, giving the smaller woman a nod before stepping back. Angela frowned at the display. “Reinhardt and Yann are going to talk with everyone and come up with a plan. Here,” she took out some bread and a wine skin from her bag. “Eat. I’ll find you after I tend to the others.”

She nodded, taking the food with her to an empty section of the forest, still close by but away from the group in general. Fareeha ate in silence, watching as Angela hovered from person to person; checking to make sure the group they had saved was fit for travel.

Two men approached Angela, making her turn her head from examining a man’s bruised shin. Fareeha recognized them to be Reinhardt and Yann.

Reinhardt was a former gladiator; respected for both his tenacity and his gentle nature outside of the arena. He was a frequent spectacle in her youth, the giant for Germania he was called. He earned his freedom with his hammer and shield, in his 20 year career and was training some of the guards on tactics when the fire broke out.

Yann, on the other hand, was a former legionnaire, son of a freed man of Britannia. He was respected by everyone, and was considered by many to be a voice of the people. “That doesn’t explain how you were in the General’s manse, Angela,” she heard Yann ask. Fareeha nearly chokes on the bread she was eating.

“What does it matter? I was there and I’m able to help now,” Angela bit back, visibly bristling. “Why is none of your concern, Yann.”

Reinhardt just laughs, muttering something she doesn’t catch but it is enough to make Angela blush and hit him in the stomach. Yann eyes narrowed, looking over to where she sat before turning his head back to Angela. “You’re kidding me? Jupiter’s arse, really?”

“I hate you,” Angela muttered, making Reinhardt laugh some more. The two exchange words in Germanic, leaving Yann to think over the information he was given. Fareeha notices him shrug, breaking up the bickering to go over the plan.

Angela finds her not long after, taking the wine skin from her to drink as well. “So?” she asks. Angela sighs, sitting down beside her.

“Many want to travel to Gallia, maybe even beyond,” Angela tells her, looking at the group. Fareeha watches her, heart pounding against her rib cage, afraid of what is to come. “Yann seems set on going with them. Reinhardt wants to go home, back to Germania.”

Fareeha gulps, placing her hand on top of her lover’s. “And you? What do you want to do?”

Her memories of Angela replay in her mind. The injury that caused them to meet, the awkward dinner they found themselves invited to thanks to her mother, the storm that allowed Angela to stay the night…

It was then that Fareeha realized that losing Angela was far worse than losing what she thought was home. That parting with her, even if they had only started their affair a few months back, would be a fate worst than death.

Angela leans on her, “Where you go, I go,” she replied, kissing her shoulder. Fareeha lets out the breath she was holding in, tightening her grasp on the smaller hand. “My home, my heart, belongs to you.”

Fareeha looks out to the group again. Rome was burnt. There was nothing left for her there. Egypt was a mere tale to her, born there yet raised in the manse of a general. Angela knew of her people. The group before her needed someone to take care of them. They needed Angela.

And she would be there to take care of her. “My heart is yours as well. Body, and soul. We travel for Germania then. To your home.”

“Our home,” Angela corrected her. Fareeha leans down to kiss her, Angela leaning up to meet her half way. The world fades around them, neither of them caring if the others see. It was Angela who pulls away, resting their foreheads together. “Our home, Fareeha. We’ll build a home and a life together.”

The sun finally peeks out of the clouds, bathing them in its light. Reinhardt and Yann were barking instructions to the group, telling them they will be moving out soon. Fareeha gets up, holding out a hand to her smiling lover. As long as they were together, she thinks. “Together.”

“Together,” Angela echoes.


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Decision before Recall (established Pharmercy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Fic to Hyogoko

She knew it was only a matter of time before her mother’s old communicator pinged.  After all, Angela's pinged days ago. Fareeha sighed, looking at the box and the TV screen then the box again.

Unrest in Russia was the top headline again, the only thing taking attention from it was the upcoming speech by the Omnic Leader, Mondatta, in London. There was another theft conducted by those Junkers, in Mexico this time. Fareeha knew that it was only the tip of the iceberg, especially if they were getting the Recall.

Angela told her she would wait until hers - her mothers - pings. Only then would she make a decision.

It had been her dream for so long; to join Overwatch and become a hero in her own right.  She went against her mother's wishes and joined the army for that chance. Fought with men, women and Omnic alike to quell unrest in her home country, earning an honourable discharge after nearly serving half a decade.

But she knew the army was just a stepping stone to Overwatch. Her mother's death did make her hesitate but in the end, Fareeha's resolve in joining was only solidified by the loss.  She would avenge her mother, as an Amari and as an Overwatch agent. She would bring her mother's killer to justice.

When Overwatch disbanded, she felt lost. For so long she aimed for Overwatch, her dreams being dashed with the explosion of the Swiss HQ. She took odd jobs, for private firms, never really staying with a company for too long before moving on to something else. It was Angela who had found her then, working in Oasis as a minor security personnel, that gave her a new sense of purpose

Angela, with her teasing smile and kind laugh that made her heart soar when she heard it. Dating Angela was exciting, and within a few months of dating, did Helix come to her with an offer. Angela supported her with her decision to move back to Egypt, packing most of her lab to come with her.

Fareeha snapped her attention back to the box, the device inside pinging again to remind her of the decision they’d both have to make, and soon. Angela looked at her from their kitchen, cutting up the vegetables they were to have with dinner. She could hear the girls in the other room, playing with their toys, blissfully unaware of their mother’s turmoil

Fareeha sighed, looking at the TV again, then the box before stopping her gaze at the girl’s bedroom. The door opened to reveal one of them, Liesl, looking sheepish as she entered the living room. “Ammi, we sowwie.”

“For what, habibti?” Fareeha asked, putting the box down on the couch to take a closer look at her daughter. Angela stopped what she was doing as well to come and see.

Ana came out of the room, hands covered in paint, matching the walls of their condo. “Oops,” Liesl said, Ana hiding behind her twin.

Angela laughed, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle some of it. “Oh sweeties, what did you do?”

“Ana wanted to paint,” Liesl explained, “So we did.”

Fareeha just shook her head, Angela already ushering the girls to the bathroom to give them an impromptu bath. “Guess dinner with have to wait a bit more.”

“Yeah,” Fareeha replied, looking back at the box.

Her dreams, she realized now, had changed. She longed now to see her girls grow up, to be there for them as they grew from the paint covered toddlers to the amazing women she knew they would become. Fareeha sighed, grabbing the box again to put it away again, smirking as she heard Angela’s cries for help with the girls.


	3. Elysium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #8: We are both in limbo and our deaths were somehow connected, we don’t know how, but we might as well go together to find out
> 
> Roman AU/afterlife AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic prompt from Hyogoko. There is actually 2 of these so this is the first

Fareeha gasped, the blinding light disappearing before her as she scrambled away from the blonde woman who did the same. She looked around her; gone was battlefield she was on just moments ago, now replaced with stalks of wheat. The taste of blood still lingered on her lips was now dry. She looked down, the spot where the spear had been driven into now gone, only the hole remaining. Fareeha felt behind her, the hole on the other side confirming the spear did pierce her completely.  
  
Her mind raced as it tried to process the situation. She was dead, or at least should have been, on the battlefield with her troops. Somehow, she was alive in this field, with this blonde woman. The woman looked around them, getting up to inspect herself.  
  
Fareeha had to admit she was gorgeous. Her hair matched the surrounding wheat, her blue eyes, although confused, reminded Fareeha of the seas she grew up around. The woman stopped in front of her, blue eyes studying her as she held out her hand. "I won't hurt you, I promise," she said, thick Germanic accent coming through when she spoke in Latin.  
  
"Where...where are we?" Fareeha asked, taking the offered hand to stand. Fareeha noticed that the woman's robes were that of the same rebel fighters she had fought against. "You're one of them. You’re from Germania."  
  
"And you're part of the invading army," the blonde responded with a shrug. "And we're both here, somehow. Where here is...I do not know."  
  
Fareeha thought of the situation. She didn't know much about what's happening, where they possibly are, but the woman beside her seemed honorable and honest. "Fareeha Amari," she introduced herself. "Captain of the VI Legion. I propose a truce between us. Our quarrels are...were part of a bigger battle. I have nothing against you personally. Given our situation, we should ally ourselves to better protect each other."  
  
The woman thought about what she said, Fareeha mentally noting to speak slower when addressing her as Latin seemed to be foreign to her. "Angela. I am called Angela. I am a healer. I accept this truce."  
  
"Good," Fareeha said, taking Angela's hand to shake it. "Good. Now, where do we go?  
  
Angela looked around them, hand covering her eyes to shield it from the sun. A cool breeze blew past them, Fareeha wondering how Angela was able to not shiver in her clothes. "There! I see a post up ahead."  
  
Fareeha looked and nodded, following Angela through the field. They remained quiet as they walked, Fareeha thinking of the possibilities of where they were. Fields such as these were rare within the borders of the Empire. She had seen campaigns in Thracia, Epirius and even as far as the coasts Narbonensis but fields like these were rare, even in those parts. Lugdunensis maybe? Aquitania? Or, gods forbid, Britannia. Fareeha shuddered at the thought of Brittania.

She remembered they were in Germania, so maybe still there? The upper territory was foreign to her. Her troops were used to fighting in the sands and in the sun, not the dense forests of the continent. The VI was a smaller company than most, small and agile but deadly on their horseback.

She remembered hers, a black stallion she had picked out herself, Niles. Her mother bought it for her when she turned 10, Fareeha riding it mostly in the streets of Alexandria before she joined the legion for training. She had earned her place amongst them, raising to Captain after surviving campaign after campaign without losing a man from her cohort. Their cohorts were only 10 men each, plus the captain. Her men trusted her, and she trusted them back.

"This can't be right," Angela suddenly said, Fareeha snapping out of her reverie to read the sign. It was in Greek, her mind going through years of unused language training to decipher the sign.  
  
"Ely--Elysium?" Fareeha read out loud, Angela nodding in agreement. "As in the Fields  of Elysium? From Achaian lore?"  
  
"Unless you know of another place named Elysium," Angela replied with a sigh. Fareeha shook her head, Angela frowning as she counted with her hands. “It says it’s that way, about half a day travel.”

“You can read Greek,” Fareeha commented, Angela giving her a smile. She liked Angela’s smile. “I didn’t realize those of Germania taught their daughters the arts and languages.”

“My people are full of surprises, young Captain,” Angela retorted, looking Fareeha up and down. “My uncle, our chief, knew the value of knowledge. There was a standing order that scrolls, no matter how minute, would be given to me to learn. He was a gladiator, you know.”

“Oh?” Fareeha asked, interest piqued. “I was fond of those games, but I was never allowed to see them up close.”

“My uncle Reinhardt won his freedom. He was a slave but he is built like a mountain. Served his time with grace and he served his Dominus well. Scars littered his body from those days. His Dominus respected him and freed him before moving to Aleria.”

Fareeha continued to listen, watching as Angela’s eyes lit up as she talked about her family. “But he longed for home. Once free, he left. Came back to find our village half of what it was. Years, he spent trying to protect what was left of us. He welcomed other clans, the lost, the rebels. He was a good man.”

“Was he there? In the battle?” Fareeha asked, Angela shaking her head. Fareeha sighed in relief. “Were you there?”

“I was,” Angela clarified. “I saw what you did, Captain. What your men did for us and for that I thank you. But I must ask, why?”

Fareeha looked up, the bright blue sky had barely a cloud in sight. She remembered it clearer now. There was a boy, clutching a small girl. Blood on both of them, adults surrounding the two. She stood in front of them, off her horse, eyes defiant as Rufus pointed his spear at her.

“Because I don’t believe...we don’t believe in senseless murder. That’s not how the VI worked.”

“That man, then,” Angela started to ask.

Fareeha sighed. “A traitor. One who had been opposed to my appointment.”

“You still took a spear in the heart for a rebel,” Angela reminded her, Fareeha grimacing at the reminder.

“They were a child.” Angela just smiled at her, a peaceful understanding coming between them about what happened. “And you? What do you remember?”

Angela’s smile fell, blue eyes staring off in the distance. “I remember screaming at someone. One of your men was there, hurt. They didn't want me to heal them but I remembered what you did for us earlier. I...healed your men.”

“And after that?” Fareeha questioned, watching as her hand went up to her neck. Fareeha understood then. “I’m...I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.” Angela said, looking at her directly. “I did what was right. I showed your men mercy, when they needed it.”

They stopped after what felt like hours, taking a break under an apple tree they had found. They ate the apples from the tree, drinking water from the stream they had found before continuing. Fareeha told Angela of her childhood back in Aegyptus, how she would roam the sands and swim in the sea. She grew up in Alexandria, her family well off enough but still she worked hard. She knew her people, young and old, rich and peasant alike. The Amaris took care of their own and her mother, Ana, bestowed a strong sense of justice on her.

“My mother would read me a lot of Virgil and Cicero, back when I was young,” Fareeha said with a smile. “But my favourites were the stories by Homer.”

Angela laughed, hiding it behind her hand. “That would explain a lot of things. Especially your surprising amount of knowledge when it comes to poetry and history,” Angela teased, Fareeha blushing slightly before following her down the road.

They passed by another sign, less worn this time, and Angela actually smiled. “We’re close to a village. Just over that ridge, about a _mille passus_.”

Fareeha raised an eyebrow in surprise, giving Angela smile as they continued to walk. “And you? What of your parents?”

Angela’s smile dimmed. She told Fareeha of how she didn’t remember them, not fully anyways. She could remember that her hair matched her father’s, her mother’s was a brunette. She was raised by her uncle after that, a man most of her tribe thought to be Odinson himself.

“Greetings,” a voice said, making them turn towards the sound. A foreigner, even to their eyes, waved at them. “They’ve been expecting you both.”

Fareeha moved in front of Angela defensively, Angela watching the man carefully. “Who is this ‘they’?”

“My apologies however I am not the one who should be answering that,” he replied, turning around. “If you would follow me, I will lead you to your quarters.”

“We’re not moving until you tell us who you are and where we are,” Fareeha demanded, missing the weight of her sword on her hips.

“Fret not, Captain. I will answer what ever else you ask, except for that one. They have been expecting you both for quite some time.”

Fareeha glared at the man, Angela moving from behind her to face the man directly. “Who are you?”

“My name is Tekhartha Zenyatta. I am your guide here.”

“And where is ‘here’, exactly?” Angela pressed on, Fareeha visibly relaxing as Angela questioned the man before them.

“This place has many names, depending where you come from and what you believe. Paradise. Sagga. Elysium. Valhalla,” Zenyatta advised, both of their eyes widening at the revelation. “Aaru.”

“Aaru….” Fareeha mumbled, not really believing her ears.

Zenyatta nodded, waiting for them to process the information. “Yes. Both of your actions in the mortal realm, even after death, has granted you favour amongst those who rule. They have deemed you worthy of this realm.”

“But I’m not a hero,” Angela defended, Zenyatta just giving her a smile.

“Angela, the Valkyrie. Daughter of Eir. You have shown the greatest compassion in your young life. Freyja herself searched for your soul to be placed here,” Zenyatta explained, motioning for them to come with him. “The mercy that you showed those troops was not forgotten by them, nor your people. Your uncle had struck a truce with the Legion, after your death. The lives you saved went on to forge peace between your people and hers.”

He looked back to Fareeha, bowing his head slightly at her. “And you Captain, Bellona saw your deeds and hailed her father to bring you here, pleased by your actions of justice and your prowess in battle. Your men avenged your death, the man who slay you now rotting in the depths of Orcus itself. The child you saved helped broker the peace in the land that would last generations.”

Zenyatta stopped, the gate to the small village just up ahead. “So yes, Angela, you are a hero. Both of you are.” He motioned to the gates. “The Village of Iriy. You have both earned this reprieve. Welcome once again.”

Fareeha and Angela bowed, watching as Zenyatta walked through the gates. “Well then,” Fareeha started, eyes looking at the village beyond the gates. Men and women, young and old, from all corners of the world seemed to be at peace here. “Shall we?”

Angela smiled, taking hold of her hand. “At least we have each other, right?”

“Yes,” Fareeha smiled back. The few hours they had spent together had been the most peaceful she has had in ages. Now, they had all the time to learn about one another. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mille passus - approx. 1.48 km


	4. All-gifted, All-giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repost of the Borderlands AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Condensing some of my fics. Deleted the whole Every Seven Days one and migrated the 3 fics there in here.

She didn’t really think this was all possible. Sure, she had dreamt it but the fact it was currently her reality was...well....

Angela shivered, thinking of her past. But she was here now. Living on this floating fortress of an island high above the wasteland they all call home.

Pandora.

She was away from her father’s grips, away from everything she knew. Everything he had imposed on her. But she was free now.

Free and in love.

Having to learn how to control her powers was hard enough, Maya helped. Tried to anyways. Angela couldn’t really fault her in trying. Maya’s phaselock ability was different than hers.

Hers…

She looks over at Jesse, proof of her very own powers. Many times now, he should have been dead.

Should.

But he was there beside her, sleeping on the job again.

She _was_ the watchful eye of the whole planet. At least she was. Their “Guardian Angel”.  She led adventures, countless of them to their death. Only some to succeed; Lilith and her group. Maya and hers. The rest, those who came before them.

She had to obey Jack. He was her dad, after all.

Tiny Tina called her a necromancer, whatever that was.

Lilith tried to help too, somewhat. Lilith was more preoccupied with other things though so she couldn’t really help a lot. Angela sighed, scratching her left arm out of worry. Intricate blue tattoos lined her arms, much like any other siren. There were rumours from far west that they had found the 6th of them, just a babe but the marks on her arm already setting her apart.

Many would be fighting for that girl. Themselves included. Angela sighed, really hoping the rumours aren’t true. She had so many questions about what they actually are, why most of them gravitated to Pandora. But the others won't say much to her. Lilith, she assumed, still didn't trust her.

If she was in her shoes, she wouldn’t trust the woman who nearly killed herself and her fiancé either.

She heard Jesse snore, coughing as he adjusted himself in the chair. Angela frowned, looking around her post again, eyes scanning the Horizon for any sort of danger. As much danger as a floating fortress in the sky can have.

Then again, there was that...thing...that Eridian that attacked Lilith while she was questioning Athena. Boy did she ever get an earful from Lilith that day. Maya was with her though. How was she supposed to see let alone warn them about something that literally materialized out of thin air. Angela frowned, looking up at the giant H in the sky, a symbol of what she had lost. What she had gained. What she was bound to lose.

“Fareeha’s team is back!” Hana called out, running from inside of Sanctuary towards them. She smacked Jesse’s hat off, causing the man to wake up and stumble after it. “Lilith says you’re free to come back in, Angela. Not this dingus though.” Hana said, adjusting the combat rifle at was nearly as big as her. Angela gave her a smile, stowing away her own custom Maliwan pistol. She knew the girl was capable of defending herself, her Devastator armour just around the corner if there was any trouble. “Jesse has to stay here for sleeping on the job.”

“Chair’s mighty comfy so sue me,” Jesse grumbled, putting his hat back on his head. “Reeha’s back huh? Enjoy your night with the ‘wife’, Angie.”

Angela laughed, trying to hide the blush but knew it was no use. “It’s not like I’ll won't be seeing you later. You’ll probably eat all of the dinner I’m making.” Jesse gave her a toothy grin, making her roll her eyes as she walked away.

She could hear Hana and Jesse bicker, something about lessons and practising that soon faded into the wind. More and more, did she doubt her place here. She wasn’t an adventurer. She wasn’t cut out for this. She was part of the enemy until Fareeha and and the rest of them rescued her from her father.

She wasn’t even supposed to be alive.

But Fareeha somehow managed. To save her from a death she had already accepted. To save them all from the Warrior and she’s still working on gathering what as many people as they can for this upcoming “war”.

Her feet stopped automatically, hearing the sound of the voice that has brought her so much in so little time.

“Hi,” Fareeha greeted, smiling down at her. Angela found herself smiling back, all the worry she had fading away when she was with Fareeha. “Guess you were with Jesse, huh?”

Angela nodded, stepping closer to wrap her arms around the woman who saved her. “I missed you.”

Fareeha kissed the top her her head, awkwardly wrapping her in a hug despite still being fully armed. “I missed you too. Was everyone nice to you when I was gone?” Angela nodded despite Fareeha’s frown at the lie. “I can talk to them again if you want.”

“They’ll only ever see me as Jack’s daughter. A possible spy,” Angela replied, falling in step with Fareeha as they walked back to their shared quarters.

“And I will forever be the daughter of a Crimson Lance General. Jesse a former bandit. Hana a former orphan turned vault hunter,” Fareeha reminded her. “We’re all a bunch of stupid misfits that somehow found each other on this piece of hell of a planet. But we’re still here and we’re making the most of it.”

Angela stayed quiet, letting Fareeha’s words replay in her mind.

Everyone here had a past. Everyone. Not just her.

“We hunted a couple of Rakks and Skags. Should help with the food stores for a bit,” Fareeha said, trying to lighten the mood. Fareeha waved at a couple of people they passed, noticeably the injured Sombra that was basically being dragged to the doctors (again) by a furious Satya.

Her eyes notice the bandages around Fareeha’s own arms. How could she not have seen it? “It’s nothing. Just a lucky shot from one of the corrosive ones.”

Angela shook her head and sighed. “You’re all injured. Again.”

“I am,” Fareeha repeated, giving her a toothy grin. “But I know, that whenever I come back, you’ll always be there to patch me up.”

“How could you be so sure of that?”

Fareeha smiled, lifting Angela’s head to look her directly in the eye. The kiss was soft, it always was with Fareeha. It was always her that pushed it further, but Fareeha’s was always soft and gentle.

Angela heard herself whimper when Fareeha pulled away, giving her the same toothy grin from before. “I just know. Come. We should make some dinner before Jesse and Hana get back here and starts to complain.”

Angela smiled, blush clearly now on her face. Fareeha had started to walk away, whatever she was talking about lost in the wind. Her Fareeha. The ring on her finger, given to her by the woman before her before she left to kill the Warrior. Fareeha was _hers_.

She saw the glint of the matching ring on Fareeha’s hand and knew she was Fareeha’s too. And she wouldn’t have it any other way.


	5. Beyond the Narrow Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repost: Week 2: Fantasy AU - A Song of Ice and Fire AU.  
>  **WARNING: BRIEF SMUT**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I tried to write smut...Tried...Welcome to my wheelhouse of Fantasy and general ASOIAF lore

Fareeha rolled her eyes as the triarchs (her mother included) continued to argue about the state of affairs of the land. She had grown bored of politics, especially of politics she had no say on. This place wasn’t like her home in Dorne. Dorne would have allowed her to speak her mind. To say that their bickering was for naught when there was a bigger, darker, threat in the horizon. To threaten the idiot who was stalling the entire process with the force of her father’s army if necessary.

But she was in Volantis, where she was considered just a woman (of bastard blood in their eyes but Ana didn’t seem to care) and not a trained warrior like home

And she was an exile.

Fareeha frowned and waited, tapping her dust-covered boot against the cobblestone. The air around them was starting to fill with rich aromas of fresh bread and cooked fish, reminding her she it was nearly supper.

And Angela was waiting for her.

“Fareeha,” her mother called to her, making her look into familiar eyes. “Go. I shall meet you back at the manse. This might be a while.”

 _Finally!_ Fareeha nodded, gloved hand clinking on her armor plate as she bowed to take her leave, Mesi and Khalil following her as her mother’s personal guards replaced them.

“Seven hells I thought we would never get away from that,” Khalil said as he mounted his horse. “I was falling asleep.”

“I was asleep,” Mesi replied, spurring her own mare to follow Fareeha and Khalil. “If I have to hear the words ‘elephants’ and ‘tigers’ one more time, I will scream.”

“No one forced you to come,” Fareeha reminded her guards, Khalil and Mesi both shrugging as the wove through the city streets towards her mother’s lavish manse. “I can handle myself. You both know this.”

“Yes, we do.” Khalil chided. “That’s why we’re here, in exile with you.”

Fareeha frowned, being reminded of her status. Of why she couldn’t step foot in Dorne or most of the Seven Kingdoms again. At least until everything blows over. She spurred her horse to move faster, wanting to get back to the woman that drove her to this exile.

* * *

_Fareeha pushed the other woman through the doorway, kicking the door shut as she started to undo the woman’s dress. The woman’s lips never left hers as they stumbled around the room, falling on the bed without much grace (later on, Fareeha would realize that it was her brother’s bedroom they were in, much to his dismay)._

_The faint sound of the music coming from the Great Hall was lost on her as the other woman’s moans was all that filled her head. Fareeha smirked as the bodice came loose, hands cupping the breasts that had come free from its confines, eliciting more sinful moans from the blonde._

_“Please,” the woman asked, Fareeha complying as she slipped her hands under the dress to come to her small clothes. Fareeha smiled nipping at the woman’s ear._

_“Tell me what you need,” Fareeha whispered, teasing a finger against the woman’s entrance, hearing her breath hitch again._

_The woman captured her lips, Fareeha drinking in the woman’s desires as before she pulled away. “You. Please,” the woman pleaded, already grinding against her finger. “Please.”_

_“As you wish,” Fareeha replied, moving the garment to slip two fingers inside easily. The woman beneath her moaned, Fareeha feeling the tight squeeze as she began to move her fingers in and out, lips moving to capture one of the exposed breasts in her mouth._

_“Seven Hells!” the blonde yelled out, Fareeha capturing her lips as she continued her ministrations. She felt the woman quiver, pushing herself more and more against her hand. Fareeha released the woman from the bruising kiss, biting down on her neck as her thumb grazed the exposed clit. “Oh Gods.”_

_“Cum for me,” she whispered in High Valyrian, sending the woman crashing against her. Fareeha drank in the woman’s moans, silencing her with a kiss. Gods she wanted more of this woman and they had just met._

* * *

_“See, I told you Lady Ziegler was safe,” Fareeha heard her twin sister say. She smiled as she turned, noticing Fatima with the loud Lord of the Westerlands, a tall man by the name of Reinhardt. Reinhardt looked between both of them and smiled, Fatima smiling too. “My sister is one of the best warriors of our family, Sir. Your Lady niece is safe with her.”_

_Fareeha kept silent, only watching as ‘Lady Ziegler’ (Seven hells she didn’t know her name until now) spoke to her uncle in an accented Valyrian. She saw her twin watching her, shaking her head slightly as she gestured towards the junction on her neck. Fareeha moved her hand, feeling a tender spot there from her previous activities and she shrugged. Fatima laughed, trying to hide it as their guests turned their attention back to them._

_Reinhardt laughed, voice booming in the open air, making her flinch. “If our hosts are okay with you staying, my dear, then I will allow you to stay. ”_

_“Of Course! Both of you are welcome to spend the evening. I shall ask one of the servants to ready you a room both,” Fatima said with grace, winking at Fareeha as Reinhardt turned to go back to the party. “I’m sure Mama would love for you to stay, Ser Wilhelm. It’s been some time since she or you last visited. Tell me, what was she like in the war?”_

_The warm air of Dorne, filled with scents from her mother’s home land and smells of the feast merged together, signaling that they should head back in. “So Lady Ziegler,” Fareeha started, not really knowing how to proceed. She had charmed her away from one of the other Lords that was trying to get her attention. Showed her a little bit of the castle while making quips and jokes that the woman laughed at. She remembered it was the blonde who pushed her into the wall, taking her head in her hands as she kissed her._

_“Angela,” Lady Ziegler said, giving her a warm smile. Fareeha could feel a blush creeping onto her cheeks but smiled back nonetheless. “If I’m to stay tonight, Lady Fareeha, I’d rather have you call me by my given name than my title.” Fareeha nodded, gesturing for the smaller woman to go in first. “Besides,” Angela whispered, “I want to hear you scream it when I make you cum later tonight.”_

* * *

“Ah yes! My prodigal half-sister has arrived,” Marquelo said catching her as she dismounted from her steed. “That woman of yours was off helping the servants again.”

“So?”

“So?” Marquelo sounded appalled by her question. “This isn’t Westeros, Fareeha. Mother can only protect you here so much. What Angela is doing is not permitted here.”

Fareeha sighed, turning back to Marquelo with a glare. Khalil and Mesi rolled their eyes, taking Fareeha’s steed with them as they walked towards the stables. “She is a trained Septa. It is in her nature to heal the wounded and tend to the sick.”

“They are below us!”

“They are still people!” Fareeha shouted back. “Angela is of noble birth. As am I. As are you. We are all free citizens and **WE** can chose what we do with our time and our lives. If she wants to help the slaves and servants, you will let her or you will answer to my blade, brother.”

Marquelo stood back, his own guards coming forward before the older man broke into a fit of laughter. “Mother did say that out of my half-siblings, I would like you the most. You speak like a true tiger, with a mindset of an elephant.” He waved for his guards to stand down, patting Fareeha as he walked past to his hathay to go into town. “You’ll do well here, dear sister. I do hope you stay.”

Fareeha clenched her jaw, hand falling from the sword on her hip as she turned to the steps, taking them in double strides to get back to Angela’s side.

* * *

_Fareeha frowned at the news, Fatima continuing to read the massif sent to them from House Wilhelm. Each word her sister spoke was like a dagger into her heart. Angela. Getting married. Fareeha closed her eyes, willing herself not to scream._

* * *

 

_Angela pulled her into the rows of pomegranates, laughing the entire time until they were deep enough into the grove. Fareeha looked down at her lover, blue eyes looking at her with love that she hadn’t seen or felt from anyone ever before._

_Months now they’ve been with them, Angela’s elder brother still courting his betrothed back in Blackmont, allowing them to stay together. Months they’ve carried out this affair, Fareeha pushing Angela against the tree to take her lips against hers. “I love you,” Fareeha whispered when they broke apart._

_“I love you too.”_

* * *

 

_“I’m going after her.”_

_“Are you insane?!” Aqil commented, stabbing his dagger into the table. “You’ll get killed! Father won’t allow it.”_

_“I don’t care!” Fareeha growled out, both siblings glaring at each other. Fatima sighed, placing the massif in front of Fareeha. “I love her. I want to be with her.”_

_“Seven Hells Fareeha! Are you even listening to yourself?! If you lose, you’ll be put to death. The Wall isn’t an option for you!” Aqil reasoned._

_“If is the key word in that sentence, little brother,” Fareeha replied, grabbing her swords and cloak. Aqil threw his hands up in the air. “I don’t intend to lose.”_

_“Father won’t allow it!” Aqil yelled out._

_“I don’t need nor care for his permission, Aqil! I’m going!”_

* * *

Fareeha stood by the doorway, the setting sun illuminating the massive coloured glass of their quarters. She could smell the roast pheasant with herbs making her stomach growl some more. She took off her armor, setting her sword down by the bed as she grabbed her cloak, wrapping it around herself as she watched her lover on the balcony.

Angela sat on one of the loungers, lazily eating a piece of bread as she read the book on her lap. Fareeha’s loyal hound, Bastion, perked his head up before going back to sleep when he noticed it was just her. Bastion’s movements made Angela look back, giving her a warm smile as she placed a kiss on top of the golden head of hair. “Welcome back.”

“Glad to be back,” Fareeha replied, grabbing a piece of bread along with a cup of spiced wine before sitting beside Angela. “I heard from Marquelo you were outside the Black Walls again.” Angela gave her a small smile as she shrugged, Fareeha just shaking her head. “You could at least take a hathay if you’re going out there.”

“You know how I find slaves appalling,” Angela said, waving the bunch of grapes she held at her. “Besides, the hathay isn’t as fun unless you’re in there with me.”

Fareeha laughed, remembering the last time they were in one. “You’re insatiable.”

“I know what I like,” Angela admitted, caressing the necklace she now wore. Fareeha could see the symbol clearly: the wings of the House Amari lay beneath the wings of House Ziegler. Fareeha’s own lay under her tunic. “And I love you so that should say something.”

Fareeha just smirked, taking a bite out of her bread, watching as the ships came into the harbour. She missed Dorne, without question. She missed her sister and her brother and their Lord Father.

Angela followed her gaze, noticing the galley painted in Dornish colours, showing the proud crest of House Wyl. “Do you regret it, Fareeha?” Angela asked. Fareeha shook her head.

“Do I regret winning the tournament for your hand? No. Do I regret seeing the look on Lord Morrison’s face when I bested him in swords? Never.” Fareeha admitted, watching the same ship open its sails. “Do I regret dragging you with me to exile so that we can be together? Yes.”

Angela smiled at her, getting up to join her in her seat. “Even if you didn’t win, I would have still ran away with you.”

Fareeha smiled back, capturing Angela’s lips for a gentle kiss. “Good. Because I would do it again. In this lifetime or the next. I will do it again.”


	6. Amongst Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repost of Week 3; Skins AU (Sigrún/Anubis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally love the Valkyrie/Sigrún with Anubis. The gods potential. Afterlife etc. Fight me.
> 
> For Hyo, who puts up with a lot of my insane fucking plans. Thanks fam!

She growled, snarled more like it, at the young boy that called her brother a “stupid birdy head.” The adult beside the boy glared at her, ushering the child towards the group of school children taking the tour. 

“He’s a falcon,” she heard herself call out after them, the child already lost amongst the sea of visitors. She glared underneath her sunglasses, shoving her hands into the pocket of the leather jacket she had worn. “And it’s called Wedjat!” she said lifting the necklace with the symbol on it. 

The richness of the ancients, now on display for these humans to make fun of. Those who worshipped them, adored them, feared them, now being shown off behind glass cases and reduced to a subject in schools. She looked at the exhibit, anger raising by the minute as she remembered weighing each and every soul in this room.

A gentle touch on her elbow made her turn to the woman beside her. Sigrún still looked like a goddess, even in her current mortal form. The fur-lined vest hid the flowing blouse she had seen the woman pick earlier, the dark ripped jeans, current fashion these days, still showing off the Valkryrie’s athletic body. 

If they weren’t already together, Anubis could have sworn she was falling for the Valkyrie all over again.

“Fareeha, relax,” the woman said, using her current form’s name. “You’re doing it again. That thing you always do when we come to visit the museum.”

“Why we trusted the humans with our artifacts and to be our gate keepers is beyond me,” Fareeha replied, taking the offered drink from Sigrún. 

“You know why. You just don’t want to admit it even after 3 millenia,” Sigrún, Angela her current name was, retorted, giving her a light shove.

They had been together for close to 2 millenia, paths always crossing as they ferried souls to their respective dimensions. She as the feared yet just Anubis weighed the souls worthiness allowing them to join the stars, while Sigrún and her sisters found the souls of her countrymen to ferry to Valhalla.

It wasn’t a coincident that they were the ones chosen to go the the meetings with the the gods. The nearly yearly meeting amongst those who presided over the underworld led them to become friends. Osiris was, is still actually, not one for meetings, pretty much forcing her to represent them.

(Osiris told her after that he didn’t like to attend because Persephone bullied him. Fareeha had tried not to laugh at her boss and brother but it was really  _ really _ hard not to. She was personally fond Persephone, has had great conversations with her and Hades even. But she can also see her being a bully, if she was able to make Osiris feel bad about attending.)

But none the less, she has been delegated to attend, much like Sigrún was volunteered by her sisters to attend as the representatives for the Norse. Sigrún’s wit, tenacity and curiosity made her easily her favourite foreign god to interact with. Sigrún seemed to gravitate towards her as well, seeing that they pretty much had similar jobs to a certain degree. 

Sigrún was curious about Egyptian customs, and would sometimes sneak off to visit her. As much as the All Father would allow her at least (she later found out that her eldest sister, Brunhilde would cover for her. A lot. She made sure to reward the elder Valkyrie with a gift befitting a noble warrior).

She could smell the death on one of the humans that passed by. Fareeha turned, seeing an older woman, looking fondly at her statue. She muttered something in Arabic, Fareeha catching the tail end of the prayer before the woman turned to her.

Angela smiled at her, lowering her sunglasses to reveal the same electric blue eyes she had fallen for long ago. “She can see you.”

Fareeha growled, but the woman continued to smile. “She is worthy,” she replied softly, Angela raising a delicate eyebrow at her companion of over 2,000 years. ‘Fareeha’ waived it off, taking a sip of the overtly sweet drink ‘Angela’ had bought for her from this ‘Starbucks’. 

The Revelation was something proposed by Zeus, his powers now weakening like the rest of theirs. She and Osiris resisted the act of revelation, but Ra overruled them both. All gods from all the nations had agreed that their time was done, most retreating to their realms, only sending messengers like Hermes out to keep tabs on the mortals. 

Others, like them, chose to stay. Most of the underworld gods chose to stay. 

Their jobs, even if no one really believed in them any longer, wasn’t finished. She still weighed the soul of a dying person to see if they were worthy of their place amongst the stars. Sigrún would still escort those she deemed worthy to Valhalla for their eternal rest. 

But most of the time, they roamed as sentinels, ever present, ever blending but doing nothing to interfere with mortal affairs. Unless they were called upon.

And Fareeha could count the times she had been called upon in one hand over the last 3 thousand years.

“Out of all the places to hide a gate, I find it brilliant we chose this museum,” Angela said, smiling at her. Fareeha shook her head, walking out of the Egyptian exhibit to follow Angela into the Viking one.

The PA system grumbled out that the museum was now closed, others filing out as Angela looked up at the mannequin dressed up as the All Father, Odin. Angela laughed at the statue, taking a long slurp of her own drink before turning her attention to her companion. “Is it bad that I want to provoke the All Father into seeing this and reminding him that he  _ purposefully _ chose to live as a short, grumpy man in the woods of Sweden?”

Fareeha laughed, wrapping her arm around Angela’s shoulder as they walked through the rest of the exhibit. The guards, some descendants of Aker himself, nodded politely at them as they passed. 

The ancient Babylonian tablet, one of the many gates to their realm, stood in a glass case in the Babylonian exhibit, Hermes and Macha already standing near it as well. Angela grinned at the sight of one of her sisters, Macha, now calling herself Emily, returning the grin as the two embraced. The two spoke in their ancient tongue, still lost on their respective partners as Hermes joined her.

“Like they just didn’t see each other last week,” Hermes, Lena she went by now, said as she watched Emily compliment Angela’s attire.

“We last saw you both 3 years ago, Lena,” Fareeha reminded her, Lena stopping to count. 

“Let’s go yeah? I can’t keep the big guy waiting.”

“Fine,” Fareeha said, shifting into her normal form, easily towering over all of her companions now. The jackal helm appeared on her head, the leathers she was wearing now replaced by fine silk cloth. Golden piercing eyes looked around her surroundings, noticing that Sigrún and Macha had both changed. Hermes shifted as well, those shoes remaining. “Hermes! seriously?”

“They are the greatest invention man has ever made!” Hermes defended, pouting. “I’ve kept my original sandals except…”

“You left them at the Library and it got destroyed with it, I know,” Anubis replied. The tablet in the middle was still not deciphered by modern scholars, Sigrún and the other Valkyries making sure that all translations were ‘destroyed’ to keep their secret safe. 

“Just saying. 3000 years and this is honestly the best thing to ever be on my feet,” Hermes added, walking towards the tablet. “Now open the bloody gate before Zeus skewers me.”

Sigrún and Macha laughed, Anubis shaking her head as she muttered the ancient spell. 

_ “Open.” _


End file.
